The darkness within us
by Pure Black
Summary: Nothing after the 4th book happened. Severus and Harry try to overcome their differences so they can win the war. HP/SS slash. Black and Lupin will appear. Nothing could possible go wrong, right?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling._

**Warnings:** This will eventually be slash (male/male).

**Summary: **Nothing after the 4th book happened. Severus and Harry try to overcome their differences so they can win the war. HP/SS slash. Black and Lupin will appear.

**Note:** Pilot- chapter

* * *

The gloom was overwhelming, it suffocated everything and everyone that dared entered the ghost town in North of Scotland. The wind made the empty cabins creak and groan in the dark of night. Some of them were in such a bad shape that it was a wonder they still stood erect. A lone stranger appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. A loud crack followed his appearance. The tall stranger was all dressed in black. His skin was stark pale against the silverwhite moonlight which was the only light source in the old abandoned village. The moon once again disappeared behind the clouds, and it was suddenly pitch black. A sudden howl from the deep and thick pine forest made the stranger look over his shoulder. His black and long hair was blowing behind him in the wind. The man pulled out a strange looking stick from underneath his long black cape. He crept closer to the nearest cabin, gliding over the overgrown gassy ground without making any sounds. He proceeded to glance through the window, which was missing its glass. He stopped for a second, and with a frown he seemed to come to a decision. In long quick strides he went over to the door, and kicked it open. It flew off its hinges, having been loose to begin with. The man held his wand positioned in front of him, looking ready to strike.

Nothing moved in the dingy, dusty room. The man looked taken back, when he hadn't revealed anything to be hiding within the room. Yet he didn't relax his defensive stand even for a second. He swung around suddenly, when he caught a slight movement in the corner of his eye.

"Stup-"the man began but was silenced when his feet was kicked from underneath him, making him come crashing down on the dirty wooden floor. With a surprising speed he got onto his feet again, but in vain since his attacker yet again kicked him to the ground, this time by throwing himself over the kicking man. A loud and unbecoming "oouf" escaped the man when his back hit the floor, with a heavy weight on his chest.

"Got you!" A gleeful voice exclaimed as the man shook his head to clear it. He angrily sat up and pushed the other man off of him.

"Get off me you fool," he hissed. The man had the atrocity too laugh at him as he quickly rolled onto his feet after being shoved so forcefully! He was seething with anger and embarrassment from being apprehended like that.

"Getting old?" the other man teased. He had wild long black hair, a cheeky smile and was dressed in a deep green coat. _He really is quite irritating for being so small_, the older man thought.

"Why have you brought me here Potter, I was really quite content where I was," he spat. His aggressive tone didn't seem to face the other man in the least.

"Severus, surely you must have missed me after all this time?" he continued to tease lightly.

"No amount of time away from you will ever be enough Potter, "he said with a grimace, making the other man laugh. They stood facing each other in the dark cabin.

"It is nice to see that some people never change," Potter replied, suddenly looking serious. "This war seems to have affected everyone but you, Severeus." Severus glared at the shorter man.

"It's _Professor Snape_ to you, you imbecile," he said for what felt like the million time.

"This old argument again, Severus? I am surprised you never give it up… then again perhaps I'm not," the man chuckled. "It is just so… _you_," he finished and Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Get to the point Potter, why am I here?" He asked. He didn't show it but he was extremely curious, and maybe this curiosity was what had made his life so difficult so many times but he couldn't quite stop himself from exploring mysteries. Potter had graduated from Hogwarts one year previous, yet it felt like yesterday. The two of them had secretly trained together since the boy had been 15; he had taught him all he knew and sometimes more. They had never gotten along _well _or as well as some people would have liked but they had their own dysfunctional and slightly messed up relationship, unique for them and quite unlike any other relationship he had ever heard of before. The boy got on his nerves like no one else could, and they often got caught up in heated arguments which more often than not had ended with curses flying and fists swinging, yet they always came back to their… _truce_, was it?

"Maybe I just wanted to see you? It's been a year, Severus," Potter said. Snape snorted. Sure, the boy always seemed keen on getting to known him, and form a friendship with him no matter how nasty he got and no matter how many times he had tried to get rid of the idiot. He had to reluctantly admit that the boy had won him over in the end… barely. He couldn't decide on what exactly he felt for the boy, he just knew that they seemed like two magnets drawn to each other and he had given up trying to escape the strange forces that fought to keep them glued together.

"Try again Potter," he settled on saying. A frown made itself known on the younger man's face.

"It's _Harry,_" he insisted with a light glare. His muttered "I'm sure it is," was ignored when Potter raised his voice and continued; "And I have brought you here because I need your help," he finished. Severus was filled with a grim satisfaction when he heard that.

"My help, you say?" he purred.

"Oh shut your face Snape," Potter hissed. "Believe it or not I DO need help sometimes, no need to be so damn smug about it!" Severus hid a smile. They were back to how they always acted with each other. He had many times wondered if he would have forever despised Potter if the Dark Lord hadn't been resurrected. They were forced to work together, in an attempt to overcome those dark times. Hell, he had even been forced to work with Black and Lupin occasionally. Nothing had ever been the same after Potters fourth year, that was for sure. Since then Voldemort had tried to build his forces. Thankfully it had taken time, and the light side had managed to mobilize and so far counterattack every move Voldemort made. They were currently in a tiresome stalemate, to the frustration of both sides.

"What do you need?" he asked, refraining from any more insults. "I find it hard to believe there is much to do in this Godforsaken place," he added. Green amused eyes met emotionless black eyes.

"Well, wasn't it you who taught me not to assume anything because few things are what they appear to be in the magical world?" the young man of 18 asked. Severus inclined his head to the true words. He had indeed spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to make this lesson sink in into the boy's thick head.

"Get to the point anytime soon," he said.

Potter nodded. "Remember how I have been researching magical objects?" Snape nodded. He did indeed know, having heard it from Black. "I believe I have found something of interest, that might help us in this war," he continued. Snape was intrigued. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well…" the boy dragged on it. "I'm not quite sure yet," he added sheepishly. At Snapes incredulous look he hurriedly added; " But I know it is important! During my research I found that Voldemort (snape winched) was looking for this object in his youth, but he never found it. I have come to believe that this object is some sort of jewelry, and that it might increase its wearer's magical power."

"You think but you don't know," Snape said. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is, looking for something you have no knowledge off?" he lectured. Potter snorted. When he was younger he might have argued back, but he knew better know.

"If I find it I won't use it until I fully understand it, you do realize," he said. Potter might as well have said "im not stupid you know," but he didn't.

Snape sighed and leaned against the cabin wall. He glanced out of the window but he saw nothing. HE felt uneasy, in this ghost village. He didn't like their position; they were vulnerable to an attack out in the open.

"Do you have any idea where to look?" he said, and Harry smiled softly.

"I knew you couldn't resist it," he teased and Severus fought the impulse to change his mind, just to spite the younger one. "I don't know where to look apart from it being hidden somewhere in this village," Potter continued. "Since it is considered dark magic I thought you'd be the best man to ask, with your extensive knowledge in the subject," Potter said. Severus tried not to look too pleased with the acknowledgment.

"I do know a few things, yes," He admitted and Potter burst out laughing.

"Oh Severus!" he exclaimed. "You don't do humble very well," he continued. Severus took a deep breath. Merlin give me some damn strength, he thought. He felt he was out of practice dealing with the idiotic Gryffindor. His musings were interrupted with several howls coming from the forest. They seemed nearer now than before.

"Severus," Potter whispered, clearly frightened. Severus felt frightened himself, even if he'd never admit it. "Those are werewolves," Potter added and Severus nodded. "They are coming here," he whispered urgently after peaking out of the window. Snape quickly grabbed Potters arm.

"We have been discovered!" He hissed. "Quickly now, apparate to Black's place!" Potter nodded and they bought tried to apparate but nothing happened.

"Fuck, fuck fuck," Potter chanted to his left as they both realized anti-apparition wards had been set up around them.

"Fuck indeed, "he muttered as a spell flew past his head when he took another glace outside. "We need to fight," he told Potter who nodded. "And so help you God Potter, If either of us gets hurt I WILL kill you for luring me here," he hissed and that made Potter calm and smile at his misplaced threat.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning, claimers and such; see chap1.

Last time:

_"We have been discovered!" He hissed. "Quickly now, apparate to Black's place!" Potter nodded and they bought tried to apparate but nothing happened._

_"Fuck, fuck fuck," Potter chanted to his left as they both realized anti-apparition wards had been set up around them._

_"Fuck indeed, "he muttered as a spell flew past his head when he took another glance outside. "We need to fight," he told Potter who nodded. "And so help you God Potter, If either of us gets hurt I WILL kill you for luring me here," he hissed and that made Potter calm and smile at his misplaced threat._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry's heart was pounding wildly but on the outside he looked calm and collected. ´

"What should we do? Hide under the floor?" he asked and stomped on the uneven floor. It creaked and was close to crumpling. He didn't think they would be able to hide them very well, if the death eaters invaded the cabin. "Surely it was common back in the days to keep a hiding spot underneath those floor boards?" he mumbled.

"Potter you dunderhead!" Severus spat. "Have I taught you nothing?" he wondered enraged. "All these years, all the time I have spent on trying to keep you from doing something stupid has clearly been wasted!" the man hissed. Harry looked insulted. He had come quite far, especially since he had been muggle raised.

"Wasted?" he said incredulously. Severus nodded, looking grim and in a nasty mood. The howls made the hair on their arms stand up. Merlin, Snape thought. He had always detested wolves. Especially werewolves. Any kind of _mutt_ really.

His dark eyes searched the grounds. He could see several men coming out of the forest, their spells flashing various colors in the dark. "What was the very first thing I taught you Potter?" he asked. Harry quickly looked at Severus. Since it had been practically beaten into him many times during their training he hardly had time to breath before he immediately answered.

"Never go for the obvious choice," he repeated aloud and his brain came to a screeching halt. "Oh".

Snape shook his head as he made his way over to the uneven chimney and examined it. It had caved in and the bricks lay scattered around the floor. "So we are _not_ hiding underneath the floor then?" Harry said sheepishly to cover up his embarrassment. Harry had never liked to admit failure in the presence of Severus.

"Let's not," Snape confirmed dryly. Harry didn't have to ask what the plan was. He knew the man enough to know it already. Silently and in a hurry they began to magically put the chimney back together, making sure to magically spell back the dust. Severus returned to the window to keep guard while he was at it. He was mostly concerned over the howling. If they had werewolves with them they had no way of wining the fight, should it come down to that. Their enemy would be superior in both number and strength.

"Hurry up Potter," Snape said impatiently. "They're soon here," he continued after glancing out the window. Harry was working feverishly and ignored the small tingle of annoyance the words brought him. "It's gonna be a tight fit," he said through clenched teeth, looking up and examining the black hole. Snape was clearly annoyed by this and Harry knew why. "I don't have to time to magically enlarge it!" he defended while Severus fired off some spells though the windows to fend off the attackers.

"We shall prevail," Severus murmured with his usual misunderstood humor. Harry managed a small smile despite his nervousness.

"We shall see," he said haughtily, trying to imitate Severus, and earned himself a half-hearted glare.

"Get on up," Snape commanded. With several grunts and a lot of curses Harry managed to climb up the chimney. It was dirty but there was no time for cleaning spells. He had been though worse, a lot of worse. Two very loud cracks were heard, before Severus made his way up the chimney as well.

"What's that for?" he whispered when the man finally managed to squeeze himself in place underneath him.

"They will think we managed to apparate somehow, it wouldn't be the first time _Harry Potter_ managed to escape where others would not have been able to. After all, you always manage the impossible." Severus dry and deep voice drifted up to him. Harry snorted.

"You complain _why_?" he jibed. He was silenced by Severus's hand on his leg. A few spells were cast, so no one could detect them should anyone happen to examine the chimney more closely. He felt like he had been burned where Severus had touched him, and it was all he thought about even when the door was blown off its hinges with a loud bang, signaling their enemies' arrival.


End file.
